The Twelve
by Pheonix Evans
Summary: HPATSBTVSLOTR. crossover. what would happen if a prophecy brought together hogwarts characters with Willow and a lot of other people. nightmare or not. HIATUS
1. not mine

Dear Reader

I am rewriting this story and starting for where I stopped. I lost the completed story so I have to start from where I left off.

I hope you will read and like this story.

Thank you

Pheonix Evans


	2. the begining

Not mine and that I'm sure of. If I did I wouldn't be writing this stuff. Enjoy. And read some of my other creations. I own the plot, if it is like someone elses tell me. REVIEW PLEASE.

Part 1

"Cordelia!"

"Willow! What are you doing here?" Cordy asked as she came from behind the counter to give her friend a welcoming hug.  
"Well," answered Willow, "There are two things really. Where's Angel? I have news for him."  
"He, Conner, and Gunn are out fighting a big nasty. It is 10 o'clock at night, ya' know." "I guess it is, I haven't even checked my watch since I left Sunnydale. Do you know when they're supposed to be back?" "Any time. Oh, no."  
"What?" Willow was in panic mode at the tone of voice that Cordelia was using, also at the strange look on her face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" "What? Oh, sorry. I was just having a vision." "Really?" Asked Willow, sounding a little too excited considering that Cordelia having a vision usually meant that someone was in trouble. "What was it about?" "That's a good question."  
Startled, both girls turned to the sound of the voice as the three handsome warriors stalked into the lobby. "Willow! What brings you here?" Angel continued as he closed the distance between them to embrace her in a huge bear hug. "Two things actually. But first, why don't you introduce me."  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you didn't know everyone. Willow, this is Charles Gunn, and my son Connor. Guys, this is Willow Rosenburg."  
Having that out of the way Angel continued, "Not that I'm not excited to see you, but what brings you all the way to L.A.?"  
"Well, two things, like I said. First, the bad news - Giles found a nasty sounding prophecy that included what I assume to be all of us in this room, plus a few others. So he thought that I might as well bring it to you, since I needed to be here anyway. But, before you ask me about it, I REALLY want to tell Angel the good news that I found out on my way here." Everyone was silent, staring at Willow expectantly. She took their silence as her cue to continue. "Angel, your soul is permanent. No clauses."  
Everyone was stunned, to say the least. Then everyone started asking Willow questions all at once about Angel's soul. Everyone except Angel. He continued to stand there, frozen in his own thoughts. 'Permanent? As is permanent? Could it really be possible?' They were all shaken out of the moment by a brilliant flash of light, out of which stepped two well-armed men, dressed as if they had stepped from the pages of a Robin Hood storybook. Swords, bow and arrow, and the like.  
Angel, Connor and Gunn quickly stepped in front of Willow and Cordelia, raising the weapons that they still had in their hand from returning. Cordelia recognized the two strangers from her vision that she hadn't had time to tell anyone about. "Stop. Good guys." Was all that she could get out, before all eyes turned to her severely confused. "Huh?" Gunn was the first to recover from her out burst.  
"My vision. The one I had right before you guys got back. They were in it. Along with one more guy and four more women. Don't ask me who, I don't know. But I do know that these two guys are on our side, so I suggest you put your weapons down before you freak them out." Her last sentence was more of a command than a suggestion. Angel, Gunn, and Connor knew Cordy, and her visions, well enough to know that she was right. So the three of them placed their assorted weapons on the foyer floor.  
Walking around her friends, Cordelia approached the two strangers. "You two can put your weapons down too. They won't hurt you. I promise." She said trying to put them at ease.  
Should we trust her? Where are we? What should we do? the blonde spoke to the dark haired man in the most amazing, and beautiful, melodic voice any one in that room had heard. The AI group all looked around at each other frozen in awe. It looks like we have no choice. Not if we want answers. Besides, how violent can they be, they were willing to lay down their weapons. Let us do as they ask. the dark haired man answered his blond companion in the same language, though his voice was not as smooth as the first.  
The two strangers also placed their weapons on the foyer floor. "We have done as you asked. Now we pray, please tell us what place this is." The darker of the two asked, clearly the stronger and leader of the two. Cordelia was rooted where she stood. She had never seen such strength and beauty from a man. He was magnificent. 'I wonder if he's a good kisser? Bad Cordy! No such thoughts. Focus.' "You are in Los Angeles, California, USA. Where are you from?" "We are from Middle-Earth. This is Legolas Greenleaf and I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. Why have you brought us here?" Answered the raven-haired man, talking now to Cordelia. 'She is beautiful. I could like it here. Where ever here is.' "Aragorn, Legolas. I'm Angel" Startling all out of their silent appraisal of the other. "The brunette in front of you is Cordelia, this is Gunn, the red-head behind me is Willow, and this is my son Connor." Angel finished the introductions, with the two women's eyes completely entranced, each by one of the new arrivals - Cordy's eyes were locked with Aragorn's, and Willow could not tear her eyes away from Legolas' steel-grey eyes. Oblivious to all the reactions, Angel continued, "We didn't bring you here, although it seems that the Powers That Be needed you here to help us."  
"Help you? How? Why? With what?" Aragorn questioned. "That's what we'd like to know." The group had been so immersed in Aragorn and Legolas, and they in their new found predicament, that no one noticed that five more people had joined them in the lobby - four women and one guy.  
"Who are you?" Gunn asked skeptically.  
"We are the Charmed. I'm Pheonix, this is my friends Chantelle, and Virginia, my little sister Alexandria, and my brother Draco. Believe it or not, we're here to help too - I think. We're just not sure why or how. We were hoping that you'd know." Cordelia was the first to speak, "The five of you were in my vision too." Turning to Angel she continued, "It's okay, they're on our side too. Well, it looks like everyone from my vision is here. I guess we ought to get started on figuring our why we're all here. Oh goody, more research."

"Wait!" Willow's outburst caused everyone to jump, only because she had been silent up to this point. "Willow, what is it?" Angel questioned the red head.  
"The Prophecy that Giles found. The main reason that he sent me here in the first place. It's the reason that all of us are here right now."  
"Willow," Angel looked at her cautiously, "what's the prophecy?" Not sure if he really wanted to find out.  
"Wait, let me find the book." Digging into her bag that was still on the floor, she pulled out a very old, very worn, leather encased book. "Here it is. It says:  
"When the year is mirrored  
within itself  
the elect will join  
in order to help.  
The ensouled demon  
and his son,  
with his seer,  
and magick of the Chosen One.  
Add to that  
a noble fighter,  
the Charmed ,  
and a daughter,  
the one of White  
along with two unknowns  
from beyond the wild -  
The prince of the wood  
and the uncrowned king  
These twelve will come  
the only hope to bring  
an end to the evil  
that comes from its magic  
These twelve shall unite  
to plot the world course."

Everyone stood motionless, not sure what to think. Willow was the first to break the eerie silence that filled the foyer. "Okay, I got the first part, the ensouled demon is Angel; his son, Connor; the seer, that's Cordelia; the magick of the Chosen one, that would be me; and I would venture to guess that the fighter is Gunn. But the rest, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it just described the rest of you?" Willow asked the room in general. Pheonix answered, "Well, me, Chantelle and Virginia are the Charmed Ones, along with Alexandria, and Draco is of white, along with being a White Wizard. So that covers that part. I would say that the two from beyond the wild are the only two not from this dimension. Guys?"

This time it was Legolas that spoke - directly to Willow, "I am the Prince of Mirkwood, and Aragorn is heir to the throne of Gondor, but has yet to claim it. As it stands, that sounds like what you just read. I suppose that means that we are in the correct place. But what is this new evil that we are to end? I do not understand?"  
With her eyes locked with his, Willow barely heard the question. But Pheonix was ready for the question, "The evil is Lord Voldemort." "Lord Voldemort? What's Lord Voldemort?" Asked Angel.  
Chantelle placed her hand on Pheonix's arm while she answered Angel's question, "Lord Voldemort is the source of all evil - formerly the wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, and my now ex-husband."

"Tom Riddle? Tom Riddle was your husband? And now he's the Source of all evil? Great." Angel was shocked, if a vampire can be shocked. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised at the fact that Tom Riddle is now Lord Voldemort, or if Pheonix had been married to the former low wizard, or the fact that Pheonix had been married, or just the fact that Pheonix was open minded enough to marry him in the first place 'I might still have a shot, especially with the news that Willow brought about my soul. Where did that come from?'

"Yup. That about sums it up. Okay, now it's my turn to ask the questions. What kind of demon has a soul?"  
"A vampire." Seeing the disbelieving looks he was receiving from the Charmed clan he continued. "About a hundred years ago, I was cursed by the gypsies with a soul, because I killed one of the most beloved daughters of their tribe. But there was a little clause in there that no one told me about. It was that if I were to achieve true happiness, even for a second, my soul would be taken from me. Well, a few years ago I fell in love with the Slayer, and there went my soul. I reverted to the evil monster I was before the gypsies. But Willow here restored my soul, with no clause this time. It's permanent. So, no more Angelus."

"Wow. I'd say that you almost got that all out in one breath, but I forgot, you don't breathe." Pheonix smiled at that. Angel decided that he really liked that smile and would do everything he could to see it as often as possible. "You're Angelus?" Draco looked nearly freaked.  
"Unfortunately." Angel looked down ashamed.  
"I thought vampires couldn't have children, in the literal sense anyway." Virginia questioned curiously.

"As far as me having a son, Connor was fulfilling another prophecy. Both of his parents are vampires, but somehow he's human. Mostly. He has my speed, strength and heightened senses, but other than that, he completely human. Heartbeat and all." "What's a vampire?" Aragorn spoke reminding all, except Cordelia, that he was there (Cordy hadn't taken her eyes off of him).  
Connor quickly came to his father's defense. "A vampire is a member of the undead. They eat blood, they cannot be in the sun or they will burn to death, and they can only other ways they die is if they literally lose their head, or have a wooden stake put through their heart. They are usually evil, with a few exceptions. My father being the only vampire that we know of, with a soul. Our job around here is to help people, so don't worry about him going all evil. He's one of the good guys. And now that his soul is permanent, he'll always be one of the good guys. Does that answer your question?"  
"Close enough" replied Aragorn, still not fully understanding any of it. "I'll explain it all to you later" Offered Cordelia with a shy smile. "I would appreciate that. Thank you." Replied Aragorn.


	3. what should we do?

I don't own anything but the plot

Part 2

After having made all of the introductions, and the personal resumes having been issued, Angel invited everyone to stay at the Hyperion, at least for the night. Each member of the AI team (including Willow) led one of the newest member of their "new team" to a room on the second floor.

Angel showed Virginia and Draco to a larger room with two beds, so that Alexandria could stay with them, it was her older sisters idea to put her with her older brother. A fact that neither Connor nor Alexandria liked too much, but it put Angel immediately in Pheonix and Draco's good graces. After dealing with two none-too-pleased teenagers, Angel then escorted Pheonix to her room. It just so happened to be right across the hall from Angel's. Pheonix looked quite pleased with that little fact. Gunn led Chantelle to her room to drop off her bags, and then the two of them took off to Gunn's to pick up some clothes for him, and some that Legolas could borrow; then he was to swing by Cordy's to pick up the bag that Phantom Dennis would have ready. Willow guided Legolas to a room not too far from everyone else, but far enough away to grant him some space from all of the other. All of the others except her, that is. She took the room directly across from him. He seemed pleased, and she just blushed. Cordelia couldn't help but giggle at her friend's shyness around the beautiful stranger. 'Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just as nervous around Aragorn as Willow was with Legolas.' Cordelia directed Aragorn to a room two doors down from his traveling companion and she, like the rest, claimed the room across from his as her own. Much to the satisfaction of the dark would-be king.

After a quick run down of how everything in the rooms worked, and a request that the two men (well, one Man and one Elf) take a shower to clean up a bit, Willow and Cordelia went to find Angel. To neither one's surprise, they found him in Pheonix's room.  
Knock! Knock!

Pheonix answered the door wear a "cat-that-ate-the- canary" grin. Will and Cordy did their best to suppress their grins. Cordelia was the first to regain control of her laughter to speak, "Angel wouldn't happen to be in here, would he?" "As a matter of fact, he is. Come on in." Pheonix stepped back to let the two younger women in.  
"Angel," Cordy remembering the reason that they had sought out the vampire, "we need your credit card so that we can go buy groceries, and we need you to go check on Legolas and Aragorn for us."  
Reaching for his wallet Angel responded, "Okay, here's the card. And why?" "Because the only food around here is liquid, silly" Cordelia retorted. "Not that why, the other why. Why do I need to go check on the other two? Isn't that your jobs?" Barely able to stifle his own grin at that. Willow actually blurted out the answer before she had a chance to think about what she was really saying, "We could, and we'd really enjoy it, but it might damage their already faulty egos if they have to get help from women that they just met to do or understand what they need to do to function normally here. It might be a easier coming from one warrior to another."  
"I think she might be right" Pheonix chimed in. Willow blushed forgetting the blonde was in the room. "So, here's what I suggest. Angel, you go help the guys, and I'll go shopping with Willow and Cordelia. Sound like a plan? Good, let's go." Not letting anyone answer or object, Pheonix pulled the two women out of her room, leaving a dumb-founded Angel sitting on the edge of her bed. "Wow." Cordelia was impressed with the older witch, "I don't think I've ever seen Angel that flabbergasted before. He was speechless. Oh, I wish I would've had a camera. Not that it would've done much good, seeing as he wouldn't show up on film, but I think you get my point." Cordy was practically rolling on the ground as the three women let the hotel (fully armed) to go to the grocery store. Angel heard the girls leave laughing together. 'It's a good thing my soul is permanent now, because that's one of the most wonderful sounds I've ever heard - my two best friends and the new hopefully romantic interest all at ease with each other. This is going to be my favorite prophecy yet, since it brought Pheonix here.' Pushing those thoughts from his head, Angel wandered down the hall in search of the two new males that had attracted the attention of the two aforementioned best friends.


	4. Well that interesting!

AN: I had time (Yah) hope you like this one too.

Part 3

Somewhere around 8:30 the next morning, it was like there was some unknown alarm clock that had gone off, and all of the men came out of their rooms, dressed and ready to face the day, at the same time. Angel and Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they all emerged at the same time. The men wandered down the stairs, the smell of food cooking wafting through the air. The closer they got to the kitchen, they realized that all of the women were awake and in the kitchen. Angel couldn't help but smile at the thought of Cordelia in a kitchen. He'd eaten her cooking, and it wasn't pretty. As the men entered the kitchen, the women stopped to admire and say good morning to the freshly showered and dressed men. Cordelia and Willow about fainted at the sight of Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn was wearing a pair of Angel's black leather pants, a black dress shirt, and black boots. Sometime since Cordelia had last seen him, Aragorn shaved off his beard, so that all that was left was a goatee. Legolas was in a pair of Gunn's jeans, a tight navy blue flannel shirt, and tan boots. The sides of his hair was pulled back out off of his face, but most of it was left down, with the dark blue of his shirt accentuating the blonde, not to mention bringing out the blue in his eyes. 'Wow!' Both girls though at the same time.

Gunn and Angel couldn't help but notice the looks of awe on their two female friends' faces, and smile in accomplishment. Helping the other dimensioners was not an easy task. But eventually, Legolas and Aragorn agreed to let Gunn and Angel assist them. And seeing the looks on Willow's and Cordelia's faces, Legolas and Aragorn knew that it had been worth it, and couldn't suppress the smiles that came from the thought that the two new women in their lives appreciated the efforts they had gone too to fit in on their world.

"Well, good morning gentlemen. You're just in time to eat. Have a seat." Virginia cheerfully greeted the men as they wandered farther into the kitchen. The men happily obliged, and sat at the large table. Angel didn't remember the table being there before, but thought better of asking, because he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Gunn and Conner looked at each other, thinking the same thing, but also sat down without saying a word. 45 minutes later "Okay, I am so full, I can hardly move. That was the best breakfast, not to mention the biggest, that I think I've ever had. Thanks ladies." Gunn sighed with contentment. "Me too."

"I agree."

"Yes, thank you."

"For solid food, I have to agree." Everyone at the table turned to stare at Angel. "What? I'm used to my food being liquid. I don't normally have to chew my food. Give me a break. I said that breakfast was wonderful. Sheesh." Seeing the look of embarrassment on Angel's face, everyone at the table burst out laughing at the ensouled vampire. Pheonix placed a reassuring had on Angel's knee, which helped him relax and notice the hilarity of the situation, and soon he too was laughing. It was good to hear everyone laughing with each other. They all needed to feel comfortable with each other, and who knew when they'd have the chance to sit and laugh like this again. Soon, they all hoped. Fighting hard to breath Virginia was finally able to speak first. "Well guys. I'm glad you liked it, because you're cleaning up."  
The men looked at her for a minute before deciding that there was no use arguing, and got up from the table, taking all the empty plates with them.  
"That was the right answer. Thanks guys. We girls are going out to the lobby to get to know each other and learn about the others' powers. Come join us when you're done." With Virginia's dismissal, the women left the six men standing in the kitchen wondering how they ever got roped into doing dishes.  
"Get used to it guys. Trust me, I know from experience. The Charmed women are very stubborn and independent and more often than not, what they say goes. Get used to not having a say. And I hate to point out the obvious, but I think that Cordelia and Willow aren't much different. So, this could be a very interesting mission." Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the slightly worried, slightly interested looks on the faces of the other five men in the room. "I will say, however, that I'm glad to finally have enough men around to even out the number of women. You have no idea what it's like living in that house. There's way too much estrogen, and not nearly enough testosterone. I'm glad that it's finally even. Maybe it will have a calming effect on the women."  
"Why don't I believe that?" At Legolas' unexpected humor, all the men burst out laughing. Yup, it's going to be an interesting mission. 30 minutes later "Okay, we're done." Announced Draco as the men walked triumphantly out of the kitchen.  
"It's about time."  
"Cordy, put a sock in it." Angel retorted sarcastically.  
Cordelia's response - she stuck her tongue out at him, then all but Legolas and Aragorn laughed.

"Okay, here's the plan." Interrupted Chantelle, "now that we've got an idea of where we stand with the magick, let's see where we stand with the fighting. Angel, is there a place where we can all fight and/or train?"  
"Yeah, there's some mats downstairs that we can bring up. There's more room up here. Aragorn and Legolas, why don't you two come with me, and the rest of you can move the furniture out of the way." after the mats are set up "Okay, where do we start? Or should I say how?" Gunn was a little apprehensive about sparring with relative strangers.  
"Okay, Gunn" offered Angel, "why don't you and I start at each other and one by one, the rest can join in, and we'll see who's left standing. Yes? No?"  
"Sounds like as good a plan as any. Are we supposed to hold back so that no one gets hurt?" Gunn asked worried that he might have to hurt Chantelle.  
"I say all out" blurted Willow. "What? Are you afraid that the poor little defenseless women are going to get hurt?"  
The guys slowly nodded, except Draco, he was trying not to laugh at the stupidity of the rest of the men.

"I suggest you think again." Willow stated, then walked up to Angel and hit him squarely in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards. "Any questions boys?" Stunned, they all shook their heads. "Good. Let the games begin."  
At her "signal" Angel and Gunn charged at each other. After about a half a minute, Gunn stopped and looked at Cordy.

"Delia, couldn't the Powers just send you a vision so that we go out and practice in a little more realistic atmosphere?"

"Yeah, Gunn. Like the Powers are going to send me a vision just because you asked for one. Okay, so maybe I spoke too soon. There's two girls in a parking garage, being attacked by a bunch of really ugly demons. The parking garage is at 421 State Street. Angel, if you leave now, you can meet us there. Take your sword, and we'll meet you there." Angel dashed to the weapons cabinet, grabbed his favorite sword, and took off to the basement entrance to the sewers. The non-AI group was standing motionless until Cordelia broke the confused silence. "It's still daylight, and Angel can't be in the sun without going up in flames. He'll meet us there. As for the rest of us, from what I could tell, it's pretty cut and dry as far as how they die; break their neck, cut off their head, pierce them through the heart - the usual. They have huge big claws and very sharp teeth. They have tails that are all spiky, like a mace, and they spit some sort of acidy-goo. Well, that's about it. Let's go."

"Okay" Managed Pheonix, "since this is our first fight as a new team, let's try to use as little magic as possible so that we can see where we stand with our physical fighting capabilities. What do ya' say?"

Every agreed, on the condition that Pheonix would blow up the creatures if it got to that point. Everyone grabbed a weapon or two from the cabinet and piled in to the cars, to met up with Angel.

Dun dun dun... what happens nobody but the author knows.

/ Review please.


	5. why?

AN: only took me a night hope its good enough.

Part 4

Two hours later "Good grief, that was hard." Connor mumbled as the team stumbled back in to the lobby. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"But," Alexandria added, "we vanquished them without using any magick. So, that's a plus, right?"  
"Most definitely." Connor reassured her, as he tucked one of her stray goo-covered hairs behind her ear. He then held her hand somewhat protectively. Pheonix and Draco both raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before them. But before they could mention anything about it, in came Angel from the basement.  
"Well, that was fun." He stated facetiously as he crossed the foyer to join the rest of the group, coming to stand behind Pheonix. She reached a hand back slightly, and Angel willing took it, taking a step closer to her so that his chest was pressed up against her back. Looking around the room, he quickly noticed that everyone was either holding hands with someone or leaning up against them. The sight made Angel smile, and he placed a quick kiss on the top of Pheonix's slime-covered head. Gunn finally broke the reflective silence, "I gotta admit, you ladies rocked back there. I didn't think you had it in you. No offense, but I just figured you guys were all about using magic to fight."

"Well," Chantelle leaned back to look up at Gunn, "We've lost our powers more than once and have had to rely on good ole' hand to hand combat to win. Which as you can tell, we always did. Ya' know, based on the fact that we're still alive." That got a smile from all present.

"I don't know about you," Cordelia announced, "but I need a shower. How's about well all go up stairs and clean up, and then we can come down and work on dinner and strategy?"

Everyone agreed and the crew straggled upstairs to freshen up. Of course, Virginia thought that she would have her man help her clean off while she was in the shower, but she wasn't the only one who was thinking along the very same lines. Chantelle invited Gunn to join her, Pheonix asked Angel to join her, Alexandria asked Conner, but Angel and Alexandria's older brother and sister thought that was a huge no-go on that idea, and Pheonix offered her shower to Alexandria seeing as she would be using Angel's. Willow and Cordy both wanted their respective male counterpart to join them, but they weren't sure how the guys would react, not being from this world and all.  
Finally, Cordelia got up the guts first. "So, um Aragorn." "Yes, Cordelia."  
"I . . . uh . . . well, what I mean is . . . um. . ."  
"Just say what is on your mind. Please know that you can tell me anything." "Uh, okay. Wanna join me for a shower?" Cordelia was blushing the shade of Willow's hair.

"I thought you'd never ask." Was all that he said, and then took Cordy's hand and led her into her room and closed and locked the door.  
'Wow, that looks easy enough' Willow thought, 'even I could do that. Okay here goes. I mean he is standing out here in the hall with me, dripping with slime. He keeps looking at me expectantly. Oh no, what if he says no. I'll be so embarrassed. Oh no, what if he says yes. He's not a human. What if things are different for his people. I wouldn't know what to do.'

"Willow!" Legolas practically had to yell to get her out of her own thoughts. Willow looked up his big green eyes and found herself wanting to get lost in them forever. "Willow, I was wondering if you wanted to join me? Seeing as everyone is showering together." 'Seeing as everyone else is showering together? Now she's going to think that's the only reason I asked her. It's not. I want to be with her. Oh no, what if she says yes? She's not an Elf, what if we can't do anything, seeing as we're not the same. Oh no, what if . . .'

"I'd love to. I was going to ask you, but I was scared that you'd say no. But then I got nervous that you'd say yes. I mean, since you're and elf and I'm human, and . . .". Willow was suddenly silenced with a kiss. A gentle kiss at first, but it began to deepen. Deftly, Legolas swept Willow up into his arms, his mouth never leaving hers, and carried her into her room. He broke off the kiss long enough to let Willow stand on her own again and for both of them to take a much needed breath. "Willow, I had the same concerns, but for now, the only thing I can think of, is we'll make it up as we go. Now stop thinking and worrying so much, and let's get in to the shower. Okay." Legolas placed a gentle, but passionate kiss on Willow's already swelling lips.

"Okay, you win. No more thinking."

Nice surprise huh.

/ if like review please.


	6. to the bat cave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside Pheonix, Chantelle, Alexandria, and the plot. J. K. Rowling is the queen of writing. T. R. R. Tolken is the king. And Go Angel!

Part 5

Conner and Alexandria wandered downstairs to meet everyone for dinner, but no one else showed up. So after eating, they headed back upstairs to Connor's room. They had a feeling that no one would notice that she didn't sleep in Pheonix's room. They were right - until the next morning.

The team was milling around the hallway, going back and forth between rooms to get ready. On his way to the stairs Connor walked past his father's room as his father was walking out.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Connor. . . Hold it!" Angel stalked up behind Connor, took a deep breath in, then smack his son up side the back of his head. "What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind!" The more Angel thought about it, the angrier he got. He could actually feel Angelus trying to come out.  
"Dad, it's not what you think" Connor said in his defense. "Nothing happened." All Connor knew was that his father was growling at him. He didn't even notice the audience that had formed around them. Cordelia stepped in between the father and son, breaking the eye contact that Angel had made with Connor, forcing Angel to look at her and not his son.

"Connor, go downstairs." Ordered Cordelia, never breaking the eye contact that she now had with Angel.

"But Cordy . . ." Whined Connor.  
"NOW!" Cordelia cut him off.  
Defeated, Connor turned and stomped down the stairs. Once Connor was safely downstairs, Cordelia set to work calming Angel down. "Angel? Can you hear me?" Cordelia asked soothingly. Her only response was a deep growl. 'Fine. Two can play at this game.' "Angelus! Snap out of it!"  
Upon hearing his name, the vampire blinked, and focused on the brunette in front of him. "Angelus? Cordy, you know that he's not coming back. Willow said that my soul's permanent. Remember?" Angel was shocked that his closest friend had called him be his demon's name.  
"You could've fooled me. Growling at his best friend and his son is something that Angelus would do, not Angel. And since you were growling at us, guess who that made you?" Replied Cordy.

"I growled at you and Connor?" Cordy nodded. "The last thing I remember is walking out of my room, Connor walking by, and then . . ."  
"What?"

"I smelled something on him that set my daddy instincts in to overdrive." "What was it?" Cordelia was now getting concerned about the boy she thought of as a nephew.  
"Alexandria."

"WHAT!"

"Now you know why I snapped."  
"I'm gunna kill him. They're just kids Angel. That can't be doing that."  
"I hate to point out the obvious" broke in Pheonix, with Chantelle and Willow right behind her, "but they're not such little kids anymore. Not to mention, they didn't have the greatest role models last night. Seeing as every single one of us spent the night with someone else." Chantelle and Willow nodded in agreement.  
"I know, but . . . it's my job to over react to my kid growing up. I'm the dad. And do mean to tell me that her parents are going to be okay with this? I don't think so. This is their little girl we're talking about. You have to remember. To us, our kids were only BORN about a year ago. None of us have really had time to adjust to the fact that our babies, well aren't babies anymore."

"I know why you did it, and my parent if they found out would kill me, but seeing my father is dead and my mother is in England with her new husband they wouldn't care," Pheonix wrapped her arms around Angel's waist to comfort him. It worked - he immediately relaxed in her embrace, "but you have to let them grow up and experience things on their own. And remember. These kids have seen more in their short life, then most people see in their entire lifetime. So, cut 'em some slack. I'm not saying stop worrying or caring, just let them do their own thing, and trust in how you raised him." The only response Angel could give her was to pull her to him and hold her. She was his lifeline to sanity at the moment.

Well, that was interesting. Legolas commented to Aragorn.  
That it was. I can not say that I would not have done the same thing as he. I am glad that the women here are strong and tender. From what I can tell, the women are a much needed power on this world. Replied Aragorn. I am happy that we found two such women to be a part of our lives. Legolas nodded. Speaking of which, how was last night?  
Legolas blushed, Wonderful. Beautiful. Perfect. I had no idea it could be that amazing. For someone so young, she has much wisdom. Aragorn smiled knowingly at his old friend. I'd ask you how your night was, but I could hear you. Legolas laughed and now it was Aragorn's turn to blush.

My dear Elf, you've already described my evening, when you described yours. Now, let us go join the others. With that, the two headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

/ Review please.


End file.
